


Beastly Appetite

by SnaxAttacks



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, Gross, Menstruation, Period Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnaxAttacks/pseuds/SnaxAttacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter can't help but notice how particularly delicious his player smells today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beastly Appetite

The Player shifted uncomfortably as she and her puppet wandered through the shopping mall. “Cramps” she thought to herself, rubbing at her sore lower belly. It was only the second day of her period and her body was absolutely miserable. She figured a brisk walk around the maze-like building would be good to ease the tightness in her muscles. However, one thing was making her a little weary. She didn't like the feeling of tampons, not to mention the fear of illness that came along with them, so she always used pads. While usually this was okay, it was a bit more unnerving in a situation where a tall, handsome man was starting at your ass and following every single one of your steps. She didn't dare look over her shoulder. She didn't want to know if he could tell what she was going through, if he could sense it in any way. Or worse, if he could smell it. The best thing she could think to do at that moment was to keep walking and ignore the pain.

However, to the Puppeteer’s chagrin, her fears were indeed justified. As he loyally followed, The Batter knew something was different about her that day. It pressed and nagged at him internally. While on the surface he remained stoic, his facade was barely hiding the monstrous animal within being suddenly driven wild by the woman leading him. It was a familiar reaction, yet… He shook his head, trying to shake off the thought that had crossed his mind. No, there was no way he was smelling that… He struggled to keep himself under control. As his brain began to confirm what his nose was telling him, he was finding himself having to physically push his snout back into his face, praying his Player wouldn't turn her head and see it. The needy bulge in his pants though, was not as easy to begin hiding. He couldn't help it. Nothing turned him on more than the scent of blood, and he could certainly smell it on her. 

Eventually, the cramps passed, much to the Player’s thankful relief. Unfortunately though, her swing of emotions had taken a sway to a polar opposite feeling welling in her body. A throb began inside her, one of the pleasured variety. She walked slower, swaying her hips in such a way as to attempt to discreetly stimulate herself. Sadly, it just made her more frustrated. It wasn't until she reached a dead end and spun quickly on her heel that she caught wind of the interesting events taking place behind her. Her Batter was no longer humanoid. He was large, and stared down at her from saucer-like white eyes. His face had become more akin to an alligator’s, his long toothy jaw dripping with drool. His hands were huge as well, clawed and thin. A twinge of fear hit her for a second, then melted off. She had played this game several times before. Seeing him like this, while strange this early on, wasn't shocking to her. She knew she still ultimately controlled him regardless of form. Oddly, seeing him like this seemed to excite her even more. 

Once he knew he was found out, The Batter panicked, trying to revert back to human and failing hilariously. She laughed at him. “I know that’s what you are, I don’t care.” She casually extended her hand and rubbed at the tip of his white snout. Her voice suddenly took on a more sultry tone, “In fact, I really like it.” She soothed her hand up his nose, bringing her body closer to him. It came as a shock to her when she realized she had bumped into something stiff. She looked down, seeing that she had come into contact with his erection. It was straining so hard against the fabric it was nearly ripping out of his pants. She flushed red as one of his hands pulled her back and his long snout dipped down between her legs, and as far up her skirt as it could go. She could feel him inhale deeply through his nostrils. Finally, she put two and two together. “Ooooh… You like that…? Huh.” She suddenly felt his claws at her waistband, gently tugging the bottom half of her outfit down. He pulled the clothing past her knees, over her shoes, and then tossed them to the side. She was embarrassed, but in no way about to stop him. Luckily, no one was here to witness this, that she knew of at least. 

The monster picked her up, set her on the edge of a crate, and spread her legs. She had no idea what he was planning, but the anticipation was causing her breath to quicken from excitement. Once he knew she was stable on her perch, he leaned one of his round eyes close to her exposed, if not a bit messy, privates. He let out a pleased whine, licking at his chops. He repositioned himself and pressed his nose into her again. She gasped when she felt his tongue on her, coated in drool and gladly lapping up the foul red fluid. She gripped at the sides of the crate, leaning back and spreading her legs further for him. The sensation was amazing, but justifiably weird. She watched him work her with a sort of bile fascination. While usually she would have found the thought of anyone licking that stuff up repulsive, he seemed to REALLY be enjoying it, and of course, the stimulation was enough to make her forget about even the most disgusting of carnal acts. 

Her small gasps became full moans as he decided to go straight to the source and push his slimy tongue deep into her tight pussy. He slammed his tongue in and out, knowing full well how much it was pleasing his Puppeteer, humming softly in his throat as her cries of pleasure became louder and louder. He relished not only in her sounds, but also in the acrid flavor of her loins. It was finer than anything else he had ever tasted, nothing even held a candle to it. He tried struggle out of his pants, something very difficult to do when both lust and giant clumsy fingers make the act of unfastening a belt or unzipping a fly very much a herculean task. Growing impatient, he simply tore the offending clothing off, leaving a pile of fabric shreds in the wake of his claws. He gripped at his hard cock, hissing in ecstasy. His member was long, animal-like, and already slick from arousal. He stroked at himself messily, tongue continuing to lap up any trace tangy metallic blood it could find.

It didn't take the girl long before she cried out in hot, overwhelmed pleasure, orgasming hard while rocking her quivering hips against the animal’s mouth. The tensing and squeezing of her muscles around his tongue treated the Batter to another internal rush of red. He let out an odd squeal, rutting into his clawed grasp and ejaculating in thick, stringy white spurts across the blue floor of the hallway. Panting, he slowly withdrew his tongue, savoring the last of her bloody discharge in his mouth. The Player’s body was still shivering as she pulled herself off the crate. Her crotch was dripping with saliva, but, other than that, completely free of any blood, or smell there of. 

When she looked up, there stood the purifier, once more in his human form, looking a bit sweaty and weary, and also totally pantsless. He put his arms around her, “I apologize for my sudden indecent behavior,” he stated, looking actually a bit embarrassed. 

She hugged him back, “No, it’s okay. I actually feel a lot better now!” She leaned in, about to give him a kiss, but at the smell of his breath she quickly withdrew. “Uh… I think we should go get you some pants now.” He nodded in agreement.


End file.
